The theme of this Center is "Biochemical and Molecular Mechanisms Underlying Human Variability in Response to Environmental Exposures". The interactions between genetics and environment are complex, and defy explanation through traditional disciplinary pathways of investigation. The purpose of this NIEHS Center is to provide an administrative infrastructure and technical support to foster the multidisciplinary collaborations necessary to extend basic mechanistic studies on environmental health problems to direct application in human populations. This center consists of 6 research cores: 1) Gastrointestinal and Renal Toxicology, 2) Carcinogenesis, 3) Reproductive and Developmental Toxicology, 4) Neurotoxicology, 5) Cardiovascular Respiratory Toxicology, and 6) Bioinformatics and Biostatistical Methodologies. Each of these Cores consists of 7 - 10 senior investigators and 2 - 5 associate investigators representing several different departments and programs throughout the University. The funded research of these core faculty is enhanced by 5 Facility cores which provide Center investigators access to: 1) Functional Genomics, 2) Functional Proteomics, 3) Analytical Cytology, techniques such as flow cytometry and fluorescence activated quantitative cytometry, 4) Transgenic Animal Services, support for development and maintenance of transgenic animals of value in toxicological research, and 5) Bioinformatics and Biostatistics, provides guidance for research statistical data. The Pilot Projects support five exploratory research projects into innovative new ideas related to the theme of the Center for one year. A Community Outreach and Education Core provides a mechanism to disseminate important research findings of Center investigators to the general community, as well as a coordinating function to extend and enhance existing community education programs to include more emphasis on issues related to environmental health sciences. The Ethical, Legal and Social Issues (ELSI) Core provides the researchers with the latest information dealing with these issues.